


to be kissed by you

by captainegg



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cash is a gem and deserves all the love and attention, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Perfume, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, RWRB Romance Week, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they just missed each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: Alex and Henry meet for a quick rendezvous before attending an official event.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110
Collections: RWRB Romance Week





	to be kissed by you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of the [RWRB Romance Week](https://rwrb-fests.tumblr.com/post/641937051528445952/rwrb-romance-week-its-the-season-of-love-and) 💐  
> Prompt: perfume
> 
> no beta

Alex stands in front of the mirror, all tousled dark brown curls, round cheekbones, warm chestnut eyes. He’s about to see Henry again. Again after… he doesn’t even remember how long it’s been. He ruffles a nervous hand through his hair, pulse thrumming under his skin.

He reaches over to the little golden tray to his left and grabs a glass bottle. It’s a perfume that Alex knows is Henry’s favourite. The bottle is beautiful, round curves, heavy glass. The liquid inside shimmering like gold

He uncaps it and sprays some of it on his wrist and neck, right by his pulse point.

Sandalwood, cinnamon, maple, hints of clove and black tea.

_“Gentle and sweet yet strong and compassionate, just like you,” Henry says with a smile, rubbing his thumb across the soft skin of Alex’s wrist before he lifts it up and kisses it._

Alex thinks about Henry hugging him, pulling him close, taking in the scent of the perfume mixed with faint hints of Alex’s shower gel and own scent. He thinks about how Henry will place a kiss by his pulse and then draw back, taking his hands and kissing his wrists.

Alex can feel Henry’s lips and touch ghosting across his dark skin, can see his fingers and mouth clearly as they move across his body.

There’s a knock on his door. “You alright in there?” asks Cash and Alex, not truly back in reality yet, fumbles with the bottle and manages to catch it with a surprised yelp just seconds before it would have hit the floor.

“Yeah,” he calls back, standing up straight again and putting the cap back onto the perfume bottle, setting it down on the golden tray again. One last look in the mirror, a quick readjusting of his tie, and then he turns around, shoulders straightened, and walks out of the bathroom, ready to see Henry again.

But is he really ready? Alex isn’t quite sure what or how he’s feeling as he follows Cash down the seemingly endless hallway. 

He and Henry have been talking and doing _things_ for a while now but it still feels a little strange—them being actually somewhat like friends, the heat right under his sternum whenever Alex is around Henry, the secret touches and looks they exchange whenever they can.

Cash takes him to Henry’s room though Alex could have easily found that on his own. They still have some spare time before the actual event begins and, thanks to Cash, Zahra and Shaan, they pushed back the schedule a little just so that Henry and Alex could see each other beforehand.

Cash gives him a sideways look, an eyebrow raised. “You have five minutes,” he says in his warm voice, squeezes Alex’s shoulder with his strong hand for a second and then walks further down the hall, vanishing around the next corner.

Alex takes a deep breath, fumbling with his tie for a moment, adjusting the small US flag pin on his collar before he finally brings his hand up and knocks three times.

The room is quiet for a second and Alex worries that Henry might have forgotten about their little meet up when he hears footsteps approaching. 

When the door swings open and Henry stands in front of Alex in all his Prince Charming beauty, Alex forgets for a moment what he’s supposed to say or do or if he’s even supposed to say or do anything.

“Hey,” he manages to say.

“Hey,” Henry replies with a smile and steps aside, gesturing for Alex to step in.

Fuck, it’s been too long. Sure, he and Henry have been talking on the phone and even FaceTimed but Henry’s accent never fails to knock all the air out of Alex’s lungs.

The interior of Henry’s room is still as old and tacky as Alex remembers it being but before he can even comment on it, Henry hauls him close and embraces him.

Alex, completely taken by surprise, stumbles a little backwards until he hits the door with a soft _thud_ and brings his arms up to pull Henry even closer. “I missed you,” he says, muffled against Henry’s skin.

Henry hums and brings his lips down Alex’s neck, hovering above his pulse before he presses a kiss there. “You smell nice,” he says and pulls back a little until they can look at each other.

Alex still hates how he has to look up at Henry but Henry’s blue eyes are warm and his skin lightly tanned with bright freckles. His cheekbones are high, carved into his perfect face with a faint red blush that slowly creeps up to the tip of his ears. “You look beautiful,” Alex says before he can even stop himself.

His heartbeat quickens and the heat inside his chest spreads across his entire body, down to his legs and into his arms. His cheeks burn under the intensity of Henry’s blue eyes and Alex can only hope that Henry doesn’t notice.

Henry leans closer until their noses brush softly and then, finally, their lips meet in a sweet and gentle kiss at first. Henry laces his long fingers into Alex’s curls, lips soft and tasting faintly of tea.

Alex digs his fingers into the soft skin just above Henry’s hips and pulls him flush against his body.

It feels so right to kiss Henry, to be kissed by Henry. 

Henry chuckles softly, pulls away and takes Alex’s hands into his own, bringing the right one up and placing a light kiss on his palm and his wrist. 

Alex shudders, more than happy to have the door behind him to keep him steady. The thrumming in his ears grows louder, almost unbearable but then there’s a firm knock on the other side.

“Time’s up,” Cash says.

“Oh fuck me,” Alex mutters. He’s glancing down his pants and hastily adjusts his collar and hair again. How can he already look like a mess even though they haven’t really done anything? Stupid Henry and his stupidly perfect mouth.

“Later,” Henry whispers with a wink and fucking hell, Alex can’t wait for it to be _later._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are as always very much appreciated 🧡
> 
> Come and join the [RWRB discord server](https://discord.gg/DVqeKTtxqK) (open to anyone)!


End file.
